KakaGai: Telling The Students
by Ms. Ayame
Summary: Kakashi and Gai have called their students to tell them some very important news. But how will they react? Find out when you read KakaGai: Telling The Students!


**KakaGai Fluffy One-Shot**

**Co-Author" MY BFF MOOGAN**

* * *

**Author's Note: So I hope this story is longer than any other I've written. I am very passionate about SasuSaku but KakaGai takes the cake. So this one-shot is for my bestest friend Megan because when I said I was going to write a KakaGai one-shot she was all like "YES! DO IT" So, here I am writing this story for Megan and this will be my first KakaGai story and I hope I will write more in the future because I absolutely love KakaGai. Anyways I do this every time. I sit here and write a long ass Author's Note and Hope it gets the word counter up so my stories are longer. lol. But anyways, enough rambling from me without further adue, here is "KakaGai: Telling The Students!" ****Sorry it took me so long. I hit writer's block when I started and that is when I asked Moogan for help. And I didn't upload to Uchiha Family Mornings" because I worked on this all day and so I will upload two of those tomorrow. So thanks for being so patient with me and Finally the long awaited story!**

* * *

Kakashi and Gai had kept their relationship a secret for so long. They couldn't have any PDA for fear of someone finding out and stripping them of their shinobi titles. Because it is against the law for two Jounin level ninja to be in a relationship. Even though Asuma and Kurenai did it, they also weren't gay.

The label of "Gay" wasn't something to be proud of in their line of work or just in society in general.

They hadn't told anyone. There were a few close calls such as Rock Lee. He was always following Gai everywhere which was a major issue for Kakashi and Gai. Lee almost caught them once but thank goodness for him being so loud and obnoxious sometimes. If they hadn't heard him coming, they would have been caught making out.

But none of that mattered. Today was the day they decided they were going to tell their students about their relationship.

They called their students to one of Konoha's training grounds and sat them all down to have a discussion.

"What's this about Kakashi-Sensei?" Asked Naruto annoyed because he was interrupted in ramen tasting.

Sakura was also confused as to why they were called here on such short notice.

Neji and Tenten sat while Neji looked as bored and stone-cold as usual.

Tenten sat twirling a kunai between her fingers.

All the while Rock Lee is sat around rambling about youth and being back in the presence of the youthful Gai-sensei.

Then Kakashi cleared his throat and got everyone's attention.

Gai looked at Kakashi who had a nervous look on his face. Kakashi looked at Gai with an expression saying "O_kay. Your turn Gai." _

Gai was absolutely not ready to take over. But the expectant look on their students' faces were very hard to ignore. So he told it to them straight.

"Kakashi and I are in a very romantic/intimate relationship!" He said very quickly which was hard for everyone to understand.

Neji cocked his head to the side in disbelief. at the same time, Tenten gaped at his statement.

Lee froze mid good-guy pose and his jaw dropped.

Sakura had her fists balled up ready to punch Naruto for complaining but froze and had a surprised look on her face.

Naruto had just finished sipping his water when he heard that news. With his mouth full, he did a spit take and spat all his water on the back of Neji's head.

Neji turned his head to look at Naruto. He was obviously pissed at Naruto for spitting water n his head but he knew it would have to be dealt with later because there were bigger issues at hand right now.

Gai sensei had just told them he was in a relationship with another Jounin. Even worse, he was _gay._ This was not good. if the council found out and that the students knew, they would all be in great trouble.

Kakashi sweat dropped mostly because he wanted to ease into the news and Gai just gave it to them bluntly. He looked at Gai who just smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

Then Lee spoke up. "Well then Gai-sensei! We shall support these amazingly youthful times in your life!"

Gai smiled at Lee. He was always supportive of everything Gai had said and everything he did. but that was not the case for Neji nor Tenten.

Tenten yelled at Gai and said "Are you serious?! You can't be in a relationship with him! He's a Jounin and that would be illegal!"

Kakashi finally had gotten over his embarrassment and spoke up. "Well, that is why we are going to go visit Lady Tsunade tomorrow and speak with about the the er um, _situation_ we have." He looked at Gai because he was at a loss for words and needed Gai to take over and continue.

Neji finally decided to say something. "Well I am willing to support you as long as you don't make a big deal out of it. Also, if Tsunade says it can't happen I do not want any further information. If that event occurs, I will assume it is over and I wish not to be told otherwise."

Everyone was shocked by Neji's statement. he was usually the one who would be totally against these sorts of things but he was actually trying to be supportive. Lee could not contain his excitement and he jumped up and down at the idea of Neji becoming a caring person who was willing to support his youthful Gai sensei in his life changing decisions.

Lee then exclaimed "Hooray! Neji is finally taking a liking to our youthfully magnificent Sensei!"

Neji just shook his head in annoyance at Lee. He still couldn't deal with all of Gai and Lee's energy.

Naruto then spoke up to say "Well this is good news and all but I'm going back to my ramen. See you guys later." He walked away while waving.

Just as Naruto checked out, Sakura, Tenten, and Neji did the same. The only student left was Lee.

Just as lee was about to say something, Kakashi interrupted him. "Lee, you may go now. There is no reason for you to stay here."

Then Lee turned around and sprinted off at top speed so he could catch up to Sakura.

then, Kakashi and Gai were left alone at the training grounds.

"Well that went surprisingly well." Said Kakashi.

"Yes. Indeed it did. I am very surprised they took it so well."

"Yeah me too. Hey, maybe we should head back."

"Agreed"

Then, Kakashi and Gai walked off holding hands. they weren't as worried about someone catching them now that they had told the most important people about their relationship. That was all that mattered. Their students and each other were all they had. They were everything to them.

And since they were going to visit Lady Tsunade about their relationship tomorrow, it didn't matter if they were caught. They knew Tsunade would accept them and possibly change the laws especially since Kurenai and Asmua were in the same situation.

Society may not accept them but that didn't matter. They had each other and their newfound families and that was all the approval they needed.

* * *

**Final Author's Note: Okay so I have been working on this for about a week now and I had quite a bit of help from my best friend Moogan. (That is not her real name but that's what I call her) Anyways, she helped me come up with a majority of this story and she needs some credit. She is also the biggest KakaGai fan that I know. So thanks for reading and please review and let me know if you want me to continue this story because I think this would make an awesome series but I'm not sure yet. The inspiration for this story came from a comic Moogan wrote (Yeah she writes fanfic comics on paper. Sorry you can't read them.) It was about Sakura finding out about them and her reaction wasn't very good so I wanted to put a twist on it with all the Students finding out and all of them being fully supportive so that things don't get weird. Again thanks for reading and please review! See ya later dudes!**


End file.
